The Prince of Hogwarts
by Talon3
Summary: Picks up from story The New Prince. Starts off tame at first year and then increases in intensity as the years go by.
1. Chapter 1

-1Hi ya! I'm baaaack!!!!

Sorry to keep you waiting. I have been very busy. And unfortunately, I will probably be even more so. I am taking a computer course at the college for four weeks in June (2-25). So I will not have much time to write properly. OH well….

Disclaimer: A brilliant lady by the name of Rowling owns it all! I am only borrowing from said gracious lady. Thanks for everything.

In this story…it will show Severus and Lily going to Hogwarts and growing up. What they will face and what they will endure. Sev will loose some friends as well as gain some friends. Lily will find out that she is popular without Severus, so what will happen? AS I alluded to in the other story some problems arise for Severus that deal with the family, what could they be?

On with the story…

_______________________

1971

Platform 9 and ¾.

Hogwarts express

Eleven AM

An eleven-year-old boy stood by the train and watched the others, his caged owl by his side. He was amused by the lack of chaos that was going on around him, although he knew it was about to change when the last minute students arrived. His trunk was already loaded on. Now he was just waiting for his friends to arrive.

He had shoulder length black hair and solemn black eyes that already told that he saw way too much. He wore finely made clothes. His skin was a pale tan colour that was stretched over his lanky frame, which told that while he went outdoors, he was more comfortable inside reading. The most prominate feature of his face was his nose; it was long and slightly hooked.

An older man with grey trousers and jacket and black cane stood right beside him informing him of what was expected of him since he was a Prince.

"Severus, remember what I told you…"

Severus cocked his head to the right, "And what would that be, grandfather?"

"While at Hogwarts, you are representing the Prince name. So I will expect you to show the rest of the students how to behave. As well as the staff, that they will be proud to teach you. So mind your manners."

"Of course I will, I am a Prince!"

"Well, see that you act like it. I will not have you making a fuss at Hogwarts like that cousin of yours. It is nearly everyday and twice on Sundays that Triton and Julia get owls sent from the headmaster himself of what he has done."

"Grandfather, I am not like Nero!"

"My apologies, Severus. You are right. The boy is in his third year and you already know more than he does." Augustus chuckled, "You know more than most in fourth year."

"It's not that hard, really."

"Severus, that brings to mind something else that needs to be said."

"I know, Princes do not bow."

"Well. Yes. But that is not what I was talking about. You are not to do anyone's homework."

"So no helping…."

"No, you can offer advice and help, but I said you are not to do anyone's homework. I know that you did your cousin's summer homework. That ends now."

"Yes, grandfather."

"Good, you are to get an allowance of 20 galleons a month. And I have already set up a charge account for you at different shops around Diagon Alley that you will use. Flourish and Blotts, the apocatory, and the dressmakers shop Madam Malkin. Here are their catalogues." Augustus handed the materials over to his grandson. Augustus put his hand under his grandson's cheek and smiled, "It seems only yesterday that I first instructed you of proper table manners. I am so proud of you Severus as I am sure your mother is as well."

Severus's eyes became concerned and cloudy, "You really think so?"

"I know so."

"You are not the only one proud of him, father. We are as well. Right, Julia."

Julia, whose face was still a bit blotched from when Severus and his friends got revenge on her gritted her teeth into an inglorious snarl, "You have no idea."

Severus smirked, "Thank you Aunt Julia, I know what that means coming from you."

At that time a chuckle was heard behind them and Julia turned sharply to see Severus's good friend, Aristotle Wallace. Her perfectly marred face had splotches or red on it and the vein in her forehead started to present itself.

"Good to see you, Sev. Mr. Prince and Mr Prince. And Mrs Prince, how are you this fine day?"

Ignoring everyone around her, she then walked over to Nero, "Nero, have a good year at Hogwarts. Owl me if you need anything and mummy will take care of it."

"From wiping his runny nose…." Severus started.

"To wiping his bum." Aristotle added. Causing Severus and him to laugh out loud. Augustus chuckled and Triton shook his head.

Hearing that, Julia said a few more words to Nero and then left via the floo. Nero stood there glaring at them.

"What is wrong now, Nero?" Severus asked. "No mummy to run to kiss your boo boos." Nero's face turned purple and he walked away muttering.

Aristotle laughed, "What a mummy's boy."

"Well, boys I had better be running along. I have a meeting to attend to." Triton turned on his heel and disappeared.

Augustus then walked over to Severus and looked Severus directly in the eye, "Try to stay out of trouble and remember what I told you."

"About me being a Prince."

"Yes. I expect you to uphold the family's honour."

"Yes, grandfather."

"You have not even left yet and I am already missing you." Augustus squeezed Severus's left shoulder, "Take care of yourself."

"I will owl you everyday."

"Once a week should suffice." Augustus looked at his watch and gave a half smile, "Eleven ten. You had best get on board."

"But Lily isn't here yet."

"I'm right here Sev." Severus turned around and grinned. Lily stood there wearing a yellow sundress and sandals. She had her trunk on a trolley and her caged owl was on top.

"Boys be the young gentlemen that I know you are and help Miss Evens with her trunk."

Before he picked up the trunk, Severus ran over to Augustus and gave him a quick hug, "Bye grandfather. I will owl you tonight."

He then ran over and grabbed one end while Aristotle grabbed the other and loaded it on the train. With that all three got on the train and into the first available compartment they came to. Severus waved good-bye out the window toward his grandfather as did Aristotle to his grandfather, Socrates.

The train made a last whistle and then it lurched forward, they stopped waving once they were out of the platform. Soon all were seated down. Lily had a death grip on Severus's hand.

"It'll be alright, Lily. You'll see." Severus knew that she had never been away from her parents for very long.

"Promise me something, Sev."

"Anything."

"No matter what, we will still be friends."

"Always." A bit later Lily fell asleep on his right shoulder. Severus and Aristotle started to have a quiet debate over which houses they would be in.

"Severus, I think that you would be in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

"I say Slytherin."

"You sure about that? Because you out read even me. No matter how long the book is."

"I am a Slytherin, like my grandfather. But you are a Ravenclaw, plain and simple."

"I suppose so. Hey, are you going to try out for the house team?"

"I don't think so."

"You are pretty good on your broom, why not?"

"For the first year I want to concentrate on my studies."

"Sev, you know more than most seventh years do."

"So? I have got to stay ahead of everyone. I want to be first in everything."

"No worries about that." Aristotle muttered.

What?"

"I believe that you will break records academically at Hogwarts."

"You really think so?"

"Would I lie to you about your intelligence?"

"I say that I am going to have a challenge between you, Lily and Remus."

"Hey, where is he anyway?"

"Don't know. I haven't seen him since this morning. His father and him flooed to Diagon Alley right after breakfast. I think they forgot something on his list."

"Oh."

"Merlin knows where he ended up at."

A knock came on the door. A fifth year with long blond hair and a long, arrogant looking face opened the door. "First years, time to change into robes."

"Hello, Malfoy." Severus called out.

"Prince." With that he turned and left.

"Hey, Lily. Better wake up."

"Are we there already?"

"No. We are almost though. We have to get changed into our robes."

"Alright then." Lily got up to stretch. "Ladies first." She grabbed her robe and left the compartment. While she was gone, the boys quickly put theirs on.

"So which do you think that Lily will be in?"

"Ravenclaw, I hope."

"You don't sound so sure."

"Aristotle, if she is not in Ravenclaw then she will be in Gryffendor."

"Oh and with you in Slytherin, I can see where that will be a problem."

"Yeah and also the effect that Potter will end up being sorted into Gryffendor."

"You really don't like him do you."

"I dislike Black more."

"I thought that you and Regulus got along fine."

"It is Sirius that I don't like."

"Eck. Those two." Just then the door slammed open and the two in question walked in. "Speak of the devils."

"Awe. I think that Wallace likes us, James."

"Well, why wouldn't he."

"Only to that fact that my intelligence would plummet with the mere mention of your names rolling off my tongue."

Severus laughed, "Very good Aristotle."

"I didn't even have to try."

"That's rich coming from two kids who were raised by their grandfathers."

"Hey, why don't you take a flying leap from the train. The both of you clods." Lily pushed both of the offending boys aside before a fight could start.

"Come on Sirius. We know when we aren't wanted."

"We are never going to have any peace with them at the castle are we?" Lily asked.

"Possibly not. Hey Lily, will you do me a favour?"

"Sure Sev, what is it?"

'You probably will be sorted into Gryffendor. I am sure that Potter will as well. Be careful around him."

"I will, don't worry about it Sev."

After a bit, they were in a small boat gliding toward the castle. Then they walked up the steps to and met a grey haired witch at the top of the stairs. She then introduced herself and mentioned the sorting. Twenty minutes later, Severus found that he was separated from his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. JK Rowling is gracious enough to let me borrow her empire.

In this series, I will have it pick up right off where Severus had gotten sorted. He will meet his housemates. I will try and keep them as close to the book as I can. But some of their ages will not be right. Well, you will see.

_____________________________

First Night In The Snakes Nest

Severus sighed and quickly got off the stool, taking the hat off as he did. It was just as he had feared; his best friend, Lily, and himself had just been sorted into different houses.

He really was not concerning himself with Aristotle, who had yet to be sorted He knew that he was going into Ravenclaw. There was no doubt about where Aristotle would end up.

Ravenclaw and Slytherin got along better than the others. They really did not have deep-seated rivalries. Although the only rivalry was that of who was more intelligent. Maybe that was why those two houses intermarried easily between each other.

Severus was concerned about Remus and Lily. Both of his friends had been sorted into Gryffendor. the rival house of Slytherin. But he was sure that they would be friends. He would just have to ask for Remus to keep an eye on Lily for him.

Everything would work out in the end. Now why was he depressed? Slytherin was the house he wanted to be in. He happened to be a Prince for Merlin's sake. So he had better act like it.

With that thought, he stood up straight and walked proudly toward the Slytherin table. Once arriving, he seated himself between Michael Mulciber and Vincent Avery. They got along at least fairly well.

He was introduced to the two boys at a party that his grandfather gave him the summer before he went to school. Augustus invited all the young pure bloods of his age that were also going to start there first year at Hogwarts to the country house.

There were a few that he could not stand and a few that he got along with well enough. He could not stand Potter and Black. Potter was the only child of a rich elderly couple. And Black was a rebel against anything that was conformity. They were going to be trouble.

Michael Mulciber was actually a very smart and thoughtful young man. He had sandy brown hair and chestnut eyes and happened to be of average height for that age group.

Michael already had his life planned out. He wanted to be a Healer, baring any other unforeseen circumstances, starting his career at St Mongos and then after making his name, open his own private practice.

Severus could tell that they were going to get along very well. Mulciber even overlooked the fact that Severus was a half-blood and looked more at his magical abilities. Which was good for him to have at least one potential ally at the very least in the house of the snake.

Avery pretended like he didn't exist, which was fine by him. Truth be known he would rather not exist and be left alone than be known or acknowledged and used as a punching bag.

Although since he had his wand and could use magic, somewhat openly at Hogwarts, he was not going to give anyone the pleasure of trying to beat him up. And if they were that dumb, just let them try.

Then another boy got sorted into Slytherin, Evan Rosier. From the Rosier family, which that made the two of them distant cousins. Fifth cousins to be precise. He sat on the opposite side of Severus. They got along fairly well.

He did find out where Augustus kept his dark magic books and memorized all of them, before he was discovered. Not to mention, he successfully did all of his cousin's homework for him for the last three years.

It wasn't that he was scared of Nero. He just wanted an excuse to go through the books.

The fact was that he knew more than Nero did. If Nero approached him and threatened him to do his homework for him, then Nero would be in for a very nasty surprise.

Severus was talking to Mulciber when Aristotle's name was called out. Severus excused himself from the conversation to watch his best friend get sorted into Ravenclaw. Severus gave him a proud smile and clapped, knowing that was where Aristotle wanted to end up.

As soon as the sorting was finished, Severus looked up at the staff table and did a double take at what Headmaster Dumbledore was wearing the clothes that he was wearing made Severus's jaw drop.

Talk about garish. He was wearing something that a small toddler would love or a girl who loved clouds and rainbows.

The purple robes had rainbows that seemed real with the misty colours that came out of rain clouds with small drops of rain charmed into the fabric. The matching, if you could call it matching, hat had a golden sun on one side and a full silver moon on the other with a crystal star dangling down from the top of it.

"He's our headmaster?" Avery asked in disbelief.

"You've seen his chocolate frog card, Avery." Mulciber replied shaking his head. Evidently he felt the same way about the clothes as Severus.

"I don't understand, he is suppose to be the greatest wizard since…" Avery started only to be cut off.

"Grandfather has informed me never to judge a Potions book by it's cover." Severus stated aloud and then continued in almost a whisper, "Even though the clothes that he wears are the most ridiculous clothes I have ever seen in my life."

"You are just…" Avery started.

Severus turned toward Avery, "I am just what? Playing teacher's or headmaster's pet. I have you know a Prince is NOBODY'S pet! And if you ever call me that again, I will show you just how good I am at looking after myself! Am I clear?"

"What can you do? You are a first year, just like us, only a half-blood, whose grandfather has adopted when you were eight."

"Listen here, Avery, my cousin who is three years my senior could not understand his homework. So guess how his homework that he turns in every start of the school year is correctly done. I am the one who does it all. And before you say my cousin makes me do it, all I can say is that I did it for me. I wanted to study from the schoolbooks so that I can be ahead of everything. And I have been practicing with my wand since I got it."

Mulciber, Avery and certain others at the table were looking at Severus in different states of thought. Everything from disbelief to yeah right.

Except Lucious Malfoy, a fifth year prefect, who narrowed his eyes and gave a small smile. He always wondered how Nero, who he always considered slow, did his summer homework.

Now he knew. Severus was a genius, which he knew. He just did not know that he was that much of a genius. Maybe he should see just how smart this young Slytherin was. He could prove very useful in the future.

"You mean to tell us that you already know all the way up to third level." Mulciber stated.

"Actually I know a bit more. Thanks to grandfather's extensive library." Severus sat back with a smile.

Nero who was upset at his cousin thought that this was the perfect time to get back at him, "He knows nothing."

"Really Nero?"

"That's right and when I get you down into the dungeons then you will be in a world of hurt. Little cousin." Nero sneered at his cousin, trying to make him look tougher and scare Severus.

Seeing that a duel was almost definite, "Alright then, cousin. You name the time and the place and we will have a wizard's duel."

Nero's face went slack. "A W-wizard's d-duel?"

"Yes, unless what I sad was true about you knowing next to nothing."

Nero's face went from white to deep red. "Fine after Professor Slughorn finishes his little speech tonight in the Slytherin common room."

"Fine by me." Severus stated and then started to listen to the headmaster make his first of the year speech. "When and where would you like the duel to take place?"

Nero smiled, "The Slytherin common room at nine tonight. Word of warning, just because we are related doesn't mean that I will go easy on you."

"If you are concerned about your hide, you won't"

Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and the whole hall quieted down. "Now I know that you are hungry, so without further ado, Twit. Bwerp. And Flipt."

A huge array of foods appeared on the table That Severus wantonly amazed by the bounty but also fearful that the table would give way under the pressure. He was sure the tables must be enchanted to hold under the pressure.

For the main course there were different helpings of roast beef with Yorkshire pudding, chicken, beef and ham steak, lamb, stuffed turkey and goose. Seven different vegetables and various fruits and drinks of all kinds.

The only thing missing was the dessert that magically appeared after the table was cleared. Every one of the first years gasped. Severus lifted his left eyebrow, the only expression to appear on his face.

Soon after everyone had eaten his or her fill. Then Dumbledore made his first year speech for the night.

"To the returning students, welcome back and to the new students welcome to the glorious start of your educations. This year we will fill your little minds up with knowledge that will undoubting be overflowing that you will be grateful for the end of the year to forget it over the summer." Some were mumbling they already had.

"As for the graduating class, may this be your best and happiest year at Hogwarts so that you can leave with a tear in your eye and fond and very dear memories of not only your friends but of your classes and staff here as well." A few snickers at leaving behind fond memories of the professors and the courses they taught rippled through the crowd.

"I would like to introduce the new defence against the dark arts teacher, Randall Doubleday." The newly made professor stood up and gave a bow.

"The care taker would like me to introduce his new assistant Mr. Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris." The headmaster motioned toward the back of the room where a sickly older man stood and beside him was a twenty year old man who held a cat in his arms.

"He would also like me to remind you of a few new rules that were added they are hanging up in the different corridors, which now equal 257 in your common rooms and on the door of his office. He also asked me to remind certain members of you that you are to follow the list." The headmaster's eyes twinkled when he looked at the Gryffendor table.

"And that the Forbidden Forest is still off limits. Hence the name. Some of you would do well to remember that fact." Then he looked in the direction of the Prewitt boys who gave back innocant looks.

"And for those of who would like to try out for Quidditch tryouts, the times will be listed on the bulletin board in your common rooms. Now that you have been fed and watered and your heads are tired, it is off to bed you trot."

Once that was stated, all houses but Slytherin made a mad dash toward their common rooms, with the exception being the first years that the prefects led to the common rooms, explaining a few rules as they went.

Lucious Malfoy, the Slytherin prefect, walked over to the Slytherin first years and told them to form two lines, one had four girls and the other held five boys, including Severus, himself.

"We will wait until the ruffians leave so as not to be trampled by the mindless oafs. We have all been taught to be dignified and to show our manners."

Seeing that the hall was now mostly deserted, Lucious Malfoy started to lead the first years down to the dungeons and into the snake's nest as everyone referred to the Slytherin common room.

After walking for twenty minutes, they stopped at a huge picture of Salazar Slytherin, himself. He was holding a book and a snake was wrapped around his neck.

"Password…"

"Slytherin Unioum." Malfoy stated aloud. Once uttering the password, the picture opened and everyone entered into the Slytherin common room.

The room had heavy dark furnishings in there and the colours were of emerald green and silver. The lamps were of a green colour and alongside of the room and huge comfy couches and desks.

There was a huge window that was charmed much like the one in the great hall, only instead of the sky, it showed the underwater of the lake and the city where the mer people lived..

The floor was covered with rugs of either silver or green that had different serpents on them. There was also a huge fireplace that had serpents that were wrought iron embodied into the side and in the fireplace itself.

Malfoy then directed the first years to take a seat in a semi circle on the floor around him. The head of Slytherin house then walked in and took the prefect's place. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy. I knew that I choose the right man to be prefect."

"Thank you, Professor Slughorn." Malfoy then stepped back to his friends to start talking to them.

"First off, welcome to the greatest house in Hogwarts. You are among a very elite group of students who have passed your first test." Slughorn looked around at the children who were seated on the floor, "Looking around, I see that I already have met all of you at least once and some even longer than that." The way he was looking at a few of the students, told that he was making plans to have them join his club.

"The rules are simple first and foremost as Slytherins we look after one another and second everything we do we do as a house.

"Now, for the first years, I am not only head of your house but also your potions teacher. My schedule for my office hours will be posted on my office door and the common room bulletin board. If you have any problems, please schedule an appointment if I can help you in any way." The older Slytherins knew that he would rather spend time with his favourites or his Slug Club.

"If there are any aches and pains, I expect you to go to Madam Pomprey, our school nurse, in the infirmary. Hopefully, you will not need to go see her for very much. You will find her a very good nurse who used to be a Slytherin."

"I will hand out your class schedules tomorrow at breakfast. Curfew is at 9 and you are to be in bed by 10 PM 11 on Friday and Saturday nights. When you enter your dorms, you will see that your trunks have been placed in front of your beds."

"The prefects will conduct a meeting every Monday night at 7 PM, it is not mandatory, they do report to me." Professor Slughorn looked fondly over at Malfoy, his golden boy. "Although, when I give my monthly meeting, I will expect all in attendance. Unless one comes to me and tells me exactly why you can not attend."

"There are more rules on the bulletin board here in the common room. I want each of you to read over them and sign the bottom of the page. While you are doing that, I want to have a word with the prefects in my office." The six prefects followed the professor into his office.

After completing reading and signing the list, the first years looked around the common room and met the older Slytherins. A bit later on they soon looked at the dorms.

The canopy beds were queen sized and had Slytherin green hangings and curtains around them with bits of silver. .The furniture was dark oak and very expensive.

There were four windows that were charmed to show the outside just like the great hall. Instead of the sky, it showed different areas around Hogwarts. The Quidditch pitch, the Black Lake, the forbidden forest and the courtyard with the fountain.

Severus looked on his bed and saw to his immediate pleasure, that the elves had set his ties, scarves, and socks. He then started to unpack his trunk and put everything away.

About nine o'clock he ventured to the common room to meet his cousin for the duel. All of Slytherin seemed to have turned out. News apparently travelled fast.

Once arriving, he walked proudly over to his cousin, much like his grandfather did to Tom Riddle. It appeared that history would be repeating itself very soon.

Nero had his back turned away from him. So he did not see him as he entered the common room. He did not even seem to notice that the room was very quiet and everyone was watching them like the people at a muggle crime scene or like sharks circling their prey, watching for any signs of weakness.

"Oh, cousin of mine. Are you ready?"

Nero's face paled as he turned toward his cousin. He knew that from personal experience that his cousin was already very good at knowing more spells and hexes than anyone else even up to fifth year. But knowing and actually using them were two separate things.

Nero then turned around full of false bravdo, "Ready for what?" He spat spitefully.

Severus smiled calmly, "The duel that you challenged me to at the dinner table."

"Severus, seeing that we are family and both in the same house I have decided that it would be in the better interest not to duel against you."

"In short, you know that I would win."

"I would not consider it fair…" The other Slytherins in the room were watching attetenivly, they could smell fear like sharks could smell blood.

"Since when do you care about being fair?"

"Severus, we are family."

"That has never stopped us before."

Oh, so they have fought before. Interesting. Especially if the younger Prince won. He would be someone to look out for.

"I feel that…" Nero began only to be interrupted.

"You can not win. That is the reason why. You do not want to be embarrassed by a first year." Severus calmly stated aloud.

Nero's face became red and then hardened, "Alright, I gave you a chance to save face and you threw my generosity out the window. Malfoy, could you referee this duel?"

"I would feel that it would be in my best interest to do so." Malfoy replied silkly. He then explained the rules to them, everyone knowing that none of them would be followed.

The other Slytherins were watching, speculating and making bets on who would come out the victor. The betting was ten to one in favour of Nero.

Malfoy even turned toward Flint and made a bet with who he thought would win. Knowing who was smarter and that Severus probably practiced with his wand at his grandfather's, he bet 40 gallons on Severus.

Nero's friends were already loudly bragging on what they believed Nero would do. The people who did not like Nero were wishing it to be Severus. But how could it be a first year who has never used his wand before?

Within the space of twenty minutes, everything seemed to have happened at once. The two cousins were lined up at each end of the common room ready to start the duel.

Nero Through out the first curse which was the leg locking curse only to have it bounce off a shield charm or Protego..

Severus then cast a confussion charm which Nero ducked out of the way, only to meet an antler charm head on. That caused the Slytherins to cheer and to egg both sides on. Nero got mad at what happened and then started to use deadlier hexes.

Nero threw an Incendo blast at Severus who doused the flames with a jet of water from his wand. Nero was then starting to get careless and shot the arrows from his wand, Severus once again used Protego to stop the arrows.

"So that's how he wants to play." Severus thought to himself.

Severus then responded with the disarming spell that knocked the wand out of Nero's hand, then the langlock spell, and then Stupefy. Nero hit the ground with a resounding thud that marked the end of the match.

The cheers that broke out were thunderous. A first year had defeated a third year. It was very obvious that Severus was not only intelligent but powerful as well.

Severus was surrounded by everyone from his year and the people that Nero bullied. Well, it appeared that Severus was going to have friends in Slytherin as well as being popular. Even the pure bloods were amazed. Well, most of them anyway.

From his office door, Professor Slughorn watched with a smile. That boy would make something of himself. Now to discipline both boys for dueling in the common room.

"Envigorate." Professor Slughorn intoned at Nero who then woke up. "Both of you in my office."

Severus and Nero ended up writing an essay on dueling techniques, 16 inches long to be exact. Exactly as their grandfather had to do when he was in his last year at Hogwart's.

_____________________________________

Sorry it took so long. Hopefully, now it will not take as long to write.

Severus is going to be different in this yet the same. In this, teachers will see him differently, as well as students. He will be looked up to by students who have been bullied, ie someof the Sltherins like Nero and Bellacroix, etc and the Mararders. Remember he feels himself above certain things that are going on like the death eaters. He will end up influencing two DE in cannon not to join. Can anyone tell me who they are?

While this is going on with him, Lily is also finding out that she can have friends as well and is not an outsider. So she will distance herself from Severus. But everything comes back later on. Guess what and how will they react?

Now please read and review. PLEASE!!!!!! Thanks.


	3. First Day Of Classes

-1

Disclaimer: I still do not own the Potter series; I am only borrowing the beloved books, characters and bit of the plots from a very intelligent lady, J K Rowling. Thank you ever so much.

I am truly sorry that I am so late in updating this story. Life has thrown so many pitfalls at me as of late, that I hardly know where I am at with what I have to do. Long story. Maybe now that since July the fourth has ended I will have enough time.

Thank you all once again for reading it. I know that a lot of you have, even if no one reviews, that is ok I guess, I am content when I see that people are reading it, I keep track of the stories, although a review would be nice. But seriously, thank you so much for your pertinence and continued devotion to the stories.

And I do have some ides that will manifest itself in the chapters, soon.

But please I beg of you review!!!

_________________________

The Great Hall

8 AM

The heads of the houses had just handed the different schedules out to the upper years and were holding off for the first years.

The headmaster stood up and called everyone to attention. "Attention please! I would like the first years to remain seated while I go over a few more rules with them." The rest quickly left.

"It is good to see all the first years here this morning."

Severus mumbled aloud, "He didn't give us much of a choice."

Wilkes continued, "When the head of house told us that we had to attend breakfast I was worried that it would interfere with my sleep."

"Tell us about it. With how you look, Wilkes, you need every iota of sleep that you can manage." Severus countered.

That caused Mulciber to put his hand over his mouth and silently chuckle. Wilkes did not look too happy for that little remark only he made a feeble attempt at a tongue lashing that Severus laughed at and then he ignored the boy.

"Such shinny new faces all beaming with hope and the expectations of starting their school year." Most of the students looked thrilled, but Severus knew that would change.

"The heads of house are now going to pass out the class schedules." Professors Sprout, Flitwick, McGonnigal and Slughorn started to pass out the schedules. "Since Hogwarts' size is so immense I would suggest that you start to class early so that lot arrive on time. And do be careful of figuring in time for the moving stairways."

Slughorn was finally handing Severus his schedule, "Mr. Prince."

Since it had become publicly known that Nero was the Prince heir and entitled to the vast fortunes and properties, he decided to ignore Severus and fawn over Nero even though as he noticed last night that Severus undoubting the more intelligent of the two. Slughorn was looking at which one would be the heir and the one to eventually run in the higher circles.

To most people, Severus was just the spare for the inheritance. For Severus that was just fine by him. He had his grandfather that he trusted and felt secure around and his best and most loyal friends. What else could he possibly need?

Still, Severus did as he was taught, "Thank you, sir." Then Severus was back paying attention to the headmaster. He would look over his schedule after this little mandatory meeting for first years was over.

"…Hogwarts has a very fine history, founded centuries ago, if certain parties would read Hogwarts a History you would be delightfully astonished to learn a lot more about this amazing castle. It is the very best school that Europe has, quite possibly the world. Of course I may be a little biased in regards when it comes to schools." The headmaster's eyes twinkled merrily, waiting while his little joke was received and the laughter would then die down.

Almost all of the people laughed. Severus did not, he just raised his right eyebrow as if to say, Kindly get on with what you are going to say, and I do NOT have all day.

The headmaster looked over at the different tables and was pleased, everyone loved his joke, as it should be until his eyes met Severus Prince's eyes and he quickly sobered.

That boy was far too old mentally for his own good. Albus supposed that the reason that he was like that was he was raised by his grandfather.

Dumbledore then decided to press onward, "…I would like each and every one of you to become involved in at least of one of the clubs that we have at Hogwarts. There are forty one clubs and they range from intellectual clubs like charms, potions and chess to hobbies like dragons, music and Quidditch." The headmaster waited a bit to let that sink in.

Hmmm, it seemed to Severus that he would be joining a few of those clubs. Potions most definitely.

He looked across the hall to the other tables and saw that Lily and Aristotle were both grinning at him and he mouthed out the word potions. Lily smiled and shook her head yes while Aristotle gave quick thumbs up. Remus shook his head with the word sorry being mouthed back.

After a bit, Dumbledore continued, "They are all different so that there will be no excuses for all of you to join at least one. "

"It is a good way to get to know others with the same interests as yourselves and maybe even make some good friends and form bonds that could last a lifetime. They will be listed on the boards in the common room and the teachers that are sponsoring them will be able to give you some more information. Just do not let it interfere with your schoolwork. That is paramount."

Dumbledore then looked at his watch, "Seeing that classes start in thirty minutes I had best not keep you any longer. Have a nice day and enjoy your classes."

Severus looked at his schedule. He was a bit deterred that Lily and Aristotle were not with him the entire day.

First hour was an hour of Transfiguration with the Gryffendors second class was history of magic with the Ravenclaws then a flying lesson that lasted an hour with al of the first years then was followed by an hour lunch then an hour of herbology with the Huffelpuffs an hour of charms with the Ravenclaws one hour of DADA with the Gryffendors and finally potions with the Gryffendors yet again and at midnight on Wednesday happened to be astronomy where all the first years met at.

Well at least he would still get to see a lot of Lily and quite a bit of Aristotle. Yes everything would be just as his grandfather promised. Now to go to class.

The rest of the day was spent mainly in remembering where the classes were located and getting an orentation from the teachers of the different subjects of what was expected of them. Assignments were given that were really an overview of the courses and the students eventually called it a day around five and went to the dorms or to the great hall for dinner.

After dinner, Severus met up with Lily and Aristotle in the library for some studying. After eight they decided that enough was enough and went their separate ways to their own houses.

Severus found that he had trouble as soon as he walked in. He noticed that the rest of his dorm mates had stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

Lucious Malfoy evidently was elected to speak for the rest of the house.

"Severus Prince, it has become common knowledge that you were seen talking with that little mud blood Gryffendor today. Is that not so?"

"Don't call here that!" Severus was starting to get mad.

"It is bad enough that you consort with a Gryffendor but a mud blood? Salazar Slytherin would be pulling out his beard if he heard that a Slytherin would befriend someone so low as that. What ever would your family say if this were to get back to them?"

"Grandfather told me there was nothing wrong with muggles so I think that he would be proud of me for sticking up for my friends."

"They are not true wizards!"

"Grandfather told me because of interbreeding they are probably far more powerful than about half the pure bloods out there." With that Severus turned on his heel and went up to the dorm room.

He put up his books and went to take a shower, got dressed and went to bed.

On the way there he met up with Michael Mulciber.

"You know, Prince, you probably just made some enemies in Slytherin."

"I know. But you know what? That is okay. Better to know which snakes are poisonous and which aren't."

AS Severus was walking away, Mulciber called out again, "Hey, Prince are you sure that you weren't sorted into the wrong house? You would have done well in Gryffendor."

Severus gave a half smile, "I did it on purpose to see who to look out for and to tell people that I do not agree with their pure blooded logic."

"Oh, you really are a Slytherin, then aren't you."

"I was taught only by the best Slytherin around, my grandfather." Severus then walked to the room to finish a chapter in his history book.

_____________________________

I am so sorry about the lack of length to the chapter. I need to delve on to the rest though. And this was holding me back.

I think I am going to skip around a bit on the next couple of chapters.

So please review.


	4. The School's Owl Post

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter. That honour belongs to J K Rowling. I am only borrowing the idea and some if not most of the characters from the brilliant writer.

Thanks be to the intelligent writer whose wonderful imagination created such a wonderful world.

I am sorry I have not had the chance to update but I just finished moving and setting up, mostly. Now maybe I can concentrate on my writing.

This chapter is a buffer and in it a reader can see where I am starting to go. As usual please review. I would really appreciate it. Thanks.

* * *

The School's Owl Post

The very first night of the first years' arriving, the owl post was kept very busy….

* * *

Severus's owl, Tolkin delivered his letter to his grandfather.

Augustus was sitting in his study peering into his glass of brandy. Truth be told he was moodily contemplating the liquid in the decanter instead of drinking it.

Had he been this lonely when Eileen and Triton left for school? No he had his wife so he was really missing them as much as he was Severus.

Or maybe it was because he had softened. No, he was the same that he always was.

The house elf, Broli, popped into the study.

"Broli is sorry to disturb the master, but yous has letter from the young master."

Broli then handed the letter to Augustus then with a bow, left.

Augustus looked down at the letter and smiled a rare smile and opened the letter…

Greetings Grandfather

I have followed the family tradition and I am a Slytherin!

And as expected, Aristotle is a Ravenclaw, Alice is a Huffelpuff and unfortunately Lily and Remus are Gryffendors. But I know we will all stay friends throughout school.

The only problem is that Potter and Black are in the same house as Lily and Remus. I think that I will ask Remus to keep an eye on Lily for me. Who knows what those two delinquents are going to do.

Ravenclaw and Slytherin houses are almost alike, just one is more ambitious than the other. Alice will always be my friend; she is like a sister to me. And as for Lily, we have been best friends for so long I really do not think that anything will come between us.

I still remember that vow that Lily and I took when we were younger. We will be friends for life.

Speaking of the vow, I asked a student or Andromedia Black about the Friendship vow, and she has never heard of it. I was wondering what was that vow word for word that Lily and I said in Latin to each other?

I am not homesick, per say. I guess I just miss you mostly with all of my familiar surroundings.

Remember my first night that I moved in? I did not even tell you this but I cried myself to sleep. I did not want to alarm you or cause you to worry; you were already upset over Mum's death.

Now onto another matter, I have no idea if my dear cousin has written to his mummy and whined about me beating him in duel. But I have you know that it was fairly done and he never stood a chance.

Professor Slughorn assigned us both to write an essay about how to duel properly. It is due by tomorrow night. I turned mine in in thirty minutes after he assigned it. Nero is still having trouble of what he should write about.

Please tell me that Aunt Julia dropped him on his head because he spit up on one of her gowns, which would explain everything!

There was one good thing that came out of the duel. I have more respect than most first years in Slytherin do. I mean that it is not every first year that can take on a third year in a duel and win!

Well, grandfather good night for now

I will always be your obedient grandson

Severus Prince

Severus then folded the letter and waxed the envelope closed and headed to the owlery to see about delivering hi letter.

* * *

In the Gryffendor dormitory

Lily was sitting at her desk writing to her parents and Petunia. One to her parents and another to Petunia.

Dear mum and dad

I have been sorted into Gryffendor. But the bad news is that Severus is not in the same house. At least I have Remus Lupin in the same house as me.

Hogwarts is brilliant! It is a huge old castle that the founding fathers built with their magic. I was told there are over 400 wizards and witches that go to school here. Imagine that!

There is a huge hall where we eat. And Gryffendor tower is one of the topmost towers here at the school.

I feel sorry for Alice who is on the main floor as she is a Huffelpuff and especially Severus who is a Slytherin and is in the dungeon.

Mum, I know this is asking a lot. But could you please send gingerbread biscuits? Not one compares to yours.

With much love

Your obedient daughter

Lily Rachel Evans.

Then Lily started another letter intended for her sister. Hopefully she would read it and they would be on their way to reconciling their differences.

Petunia,

We are sisters and I have always looked up to you and loved you.

Turning your back on me and what you said at the station really hurt. Please lets get back to being sisters and we can be as close as we were when we younger.

Remember, I will always be your loving sister and there for you no matter what.

Please remember that for always and ever! Whenever you need me and I think you will in the future, know that I will be there.

Whether it be for your future family or to rag on our future boyfriends.

Please Petunia, don't shut me out!

Your loving and devoted sister

Lily

Lily put both of the letters into two separate envelopes and used wax and sealed the letters. Then she went to the owlery to post the letters.

___________________

Nero decided to take a break from writing the essay. After all he needed someone to be on his side.

Mummy

That horrible cousin of mine picked on me and when I ignored him and started to walk away, he took out his wand and when my back was turned, hexed me.

I was very lucky that Professor Slughorn happened to walk that way and stopped him.

But Michael Mulciber told him that it was a fair duel and now I have to write an essay about duelling for the professor.

But, really what could I have said or did mum?

You taught me to be a gentle wizard not a common oaf! But what do you expect from a half blood who grew up like he did?

Of course the other first year Slytherins are now on his side.

But I am better than him and they will soon put him in his place when he gets his.

Mummy, please write back as soon as you can.

Your son

Nero Prince

Nero then put the letter into an envelope and sealed and then called an elf to send it. Why should he waste his valuable time going to the owlery just to mail a stupid letter?

He had better things to do like talking to Lucious Malfoy about the incredible wizard that would cleanse the world of the horrible half bloods and mud bloods.

* * *

The next day

Great hall

Everyone was sitting down at the tables eating their breakfast when the owl post arrived.

Severus's grandfather's huge golden eagle landed gracefully on the table in front of him and cried out loud. The other owls around him dropped their letters and did not stay for a handout and quickly flew away.

The other Slytherins were amazed by the owl or scared of it. No one really used a bird that big to deliver post.

Severus petted the eagle and handed him a piece of toast. He then read the letters that he had taken off his leg.

The post consisted of the newspaper, a howler, and another letter.

Severus shrugged as he opened the howler.

His aunt's voice screeched out loud from the envelope. "How dare you Severus Prince! Just because your grandfather felt sorry for a pathetic halfblood such as yourself does not give you the right to pick on my son! He told me what you did, hitting him when his back was turned and walking away! I brought my baby boy up to be a gentle wizard! Unlike you who was a poor urchin before your grandfather decided to take you in! He only did that to make you into another version of himself!!! So I am going to say this one time and one time only. Stay away from my son or I will come there and give you what you so richly deserve!!!"

The howler then tore itself up and disengaged. The Slytherin table was holding back laughs, as was every other table as well.

Severus leaned foreword to look at his cousin, "Poor baby boy, Nero. Have to have your mummy doing your fighting for you."

As soon as that was out of Severus's mouth, laughter was heard from all sides.

The whole school had heard by that morning about the duel and who had won it.

Severus had just made himself very popular with the half bloods, the muggleborns and even some of the purebloods. Some of the teachers even amused by what happened.

* * *

Gryffendor table

Lily received two letters, one from her mum and dad and one from Petunia.

She opened her parent's letter first. Lawrence and Katherine Evans wrote to her about how proud they were of her and not to worry about Severus. They would still be friends as always. And not to worry that she would make even more friends.

The next letter hurt her. In it, Lily discovered the torn up letter that she sent to Petunia and a little note that said:

You-re no sister of mine…

She ran out of the hall with tears in her eyes.

Severus saw her leave and got up and followed. He found her in the courtyard by the fountain crying.

"Lily what happened? Is it your parents?"

"No, my sister just disowned me."

"Lily, she will come to her senses. You'll see"

"What if she doesn't?" Lily looked up at Severus with watery green eyes.

Severus wiped a tear off her face and gave her a half smile, "She will eventually. At some time in her life, she will find out that she needs you." Lily was about to say something, Severus then continued on, "And even if she doesn't right away, you have Me, Alice, Aristotle and Remus."

"I know I do. I just miss Tuney!"

"You'll see everything will work out alright in the end. Trust me. I mean she is still your sister. And one of these days, something will happen and she will need you and you will be close again."

"You think so?"

"I know so. No one can stay mad at you for long Lily."

"Thanks, Sev. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"It's part of my job."

* * *

First Saturday Night

Slytherin dormitory

Lucious Malfoy quilled a letter to his new hero.

_My Master,_

_You asked me to keep you informed of the new students that are or potentially will be good for the cause. There are five new students that would do you proud as of now. Then there are six probable or potential students that with a few nudges would be a boon to the glorious cause._

_The ones that would join as of now are Slytherins Evan Rosier, Vincent Avery and Justin Wilkes. The others that are not Slytherin, which believe in our cause, are Julia Greengrass a Ravenclaw, Sampson and Hercules Carpatheious who are Huffelpuffs. They all are pure bloods that would join as of now. _

_The others that would have to be talked into joining are Michael Mulciber, Narcissa Black both of Slytherin, Augustus Rockwood, Aristotle Wallace who is of Ravenclaw and possibly Severus Prince might consider joining if he were approached just right. _

_I believe that the ones that would join easily enough are Augustus Rockwood and Narcissa Black and possibly Michael Mulciber but Wallace and Prince would present the biggest problem. But I believe that if they were to be talked into joining, they would probably be your greatest soldiers. _

_All the others are more than willing to join you, my lord. Their names being: Bellatrix Black, the LeStrange brothers, Crabbe and Goyle, Nero Prince, Caligula Black, Kali Pilate, Cleopatra Flint and Marc Bennett._

_The list does not count those already graduated from the school nor will it count the ones who have yet to enter the school. _

_I will keep you informed as the year progresses._

_Your most faithful and obedient and loyal servant,_

_Lucious Malfoy_

Lucious Malfoy then charmed it shut and used a black magic curse on it for anyone who would try and open it if it was opened by any person but the intend ended.

He then went to the owlery and got a non descript owl and owled it to his master.

* * *

Voldemort looked through the letter and smirked. It looked as though he might have a chance of revenge against Augustus Prince.

If he could convince Severus Prince to follow him, then he would have his complete revenge. He already had one of Augustus's grandsons in his influence why not the other.

Voldemort then started composing a letter to his follower.

_First off, do not add names into paper again. I know that you have put curses on it if anyone but me opens it. But they can be overridden._

_Second and most importantly; keep me informed of the new recruits and how they are doing. Keep a very close eye on young Mr. Prince. I want to know all of his strengths and weakness, even up to who his best friend is and who he has a miniscule crush on._

_Lord Voldemort_


	5. Severus's View Of Classes and Pranks

-1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Rowling is the wonderful genius, which created this wonderful world and characters. Thank you to the Empress of Fantasy for being gracious enough to lend the characters and the idea to me.

From here on in, I will skip over segments of the years and write what I consider to be important or essential.

Thank you to all who have reviewed. You really make my day. Hopefully, some of if not all of your questions will be answered in time. But thank you for being patient with me. I am going to try to get at least a chapter a week.

Now on with the story.

* * *

Hogwarts

Severus and his friends all had subjects they were good at and others they struggled with. Within the majority of the first week of the semester, Severus found his favourite classes and those he had to struggle with.

For Severus, Transfiguration with Minerva McDonald was something that he only read about in his schoolbooks and in Augusts Prince's library. Even though he read about the subject and memorized the books, putting it into practice was another story altogether.

It did not help that Potter, Black and Pettigrew were in the same class and distracting him from concentrating. But it made him feel good when Potter called out for Lily to sit beside him and she ignored the prat and sat beside Severus, much to the astonishment of the Gryffendors and the scoffs of indifference of the Slytherins.

Professor McDonald shook her head at the thought of one of her lion cubs associating with a snakeling and started with the lecture. The first transformation that the class was required to do correctly by the start of the next class was transforming a piece of straw into a needle.

At the end of class, Severus had almost changed his piece of straw into a needle. It was shiny, it was metal but it was not sharp nor was it the right weight.

Severus vowed to get it right by tomorrow, even if he had to stay awake the entire night to get it done right.

For charms class, with Professor Flitwick with the Ravenclaws, Severus hated it. He supposed that Professor Flitwick was a very good teacher and someone he could respect.

The first incantation was windardion leviousa or levitating a feather. It tool him the entire class to ask for help with the charm.

He could easily memorise the incantations, but he easily got mixed up regarding the foolish wand movements. He had that class with Aristotle who happened to like the class.

But since Lily really was the genius at it, it was her that was his study partner and tutor. That made Severus happy, so that she would not get influenced as much by the other Gryffendors if she were with him, Aristotle or Alice.

At the end of Charms class, Severus was frustrated and partly depressed. He was suppose to do well at Hogwarts. What about all of those lessons with his tutor, Mr. Lupin?

His grandfather would be so ashamed. A Prince not doing well at Hogwarts. He was a disgrace. Just like Nero was.

Severus shuddered, he was nothing like Nero. And Mr. Lupin had told him that it might take time to understand certain aspects of different subjects.

Titus Lupin had informed him of that when he started teaching him about plants. After seeing how frustrated his young charge became when he did not understand the different plants and their properties.

Severus started to understand when his tutor started to explain how they were used in potions and the different properties that could be used. That was when he changed his mind about herbs and plants.

Severus took a deep breath and set his chin, just like his grandfather, he was a Prince and he would not give up!

Severus then took a look at his times table. Ah, yes Defence against the dark arts. Splendid! He knew that he would do well at that subject, no matter who was teaching it!

And he had it with Lily! That made it all the better. Even after all this time, they were still friends. Best friends. Or his best girl friend.

Once stepping into the classroom, he settled himself down in a seat and waited for the class to begin. Next to the class name was the professor's name Matilda Wallings.

He looked around at the décor. On the walls were pictures or mythical creatures. Unicorns, mer people, Yeti, Saschwatch, fairies, pixies and other creatures he had no idea about.

Lily came up to him, "Reminds me of Tuny's room when she was five."

"Petunia liked this this …." Severus gestured with his arm.

"Well, she wasn't always like this."

Severus gave Lily a smile, "Won't you sit down, Lily."

"I'm sorry, Sev. I promised Mary that I would sit with her." Seeing her friend's disappointment, "But I will sit with you next time." Lily smiled at Severus and walked back to her new friends and sat down in between two Gryffendor girls.

"Hey, Prince, since your friend deserted you for her pride, would you mind…."

"Have a seat, Mulciber."

"Thanks. You know us Slytherins got to stick together. I was talking to some upperclassmen and they told me that the rivalry will eventually destroy your friendship."

"We have been friends since we were little, so I highly doubt that she will stop being my friend over something as frivolous as different houses." Hearing Lily laugh with those other half-wits he frowned.

"No matter what, Prince, you are still a Slytherin. And I will stand beside you as such."

Before Severus could answer, the DADA teacher walked in. "I hope that you are all happy with your seating and your partner, because you will have that for the entire year." Severus frowned and caught Lily's eyes and shook his head. She mouthed back sorry, he just frowned more and turned his eyes to the teacher.

"Take a good look at the pictures on the walls. They look harmless and are a part of folklore. Don't they. Well every single one of those creatures was responsible for at least half a dozen deaths a year each. Documented or undocumented. Now to begin. Turn your tomes to page 603. Now can anyone tell me why a magical pure creature like a unicorn is deadly?"

After the class was over with, Severus and his DADA partner Michael Mulciber were walking out of class.

"I thought that was going to be a boring lesson." Michael started.

"She really knows how to draw attention to the matter at hand. Who knew that some of those creatures were so deadly. At least we know what to look out for."

"I believe she did that on purpose. Not to take anything for granted in this field of study."

"Right you are."

"Hey Sev. Wait up!" Lily ran over stopping right in front of him. "I really am sorry, but you see, I already promised to sit next to Mary."

"When did you promise?"

"Last lesson."

"You promised me on the express."

Dawning entered Lily's eyes. "Oh, Sev, I am so sorry I forgot."

"You forgot? You forgot? " Severus narrowed his eyes. Less than a week and their friendship were already to show signs of strain, maybe Mulciber was right. "Why don't you go and spend your day with your little lion cub friends! I got another class to go to"

Severus then turned on his heel and marched towards the great hall for lunch. While eating, he had his back to the Gryffendor table. If she wanted to play it that way, so be it.

He knew that it was childish, but he was mad, hurt and a little vindictive. He felt like stewing. His grandfather taught him that a man's word defines him. And if he breaks a promise what good is he?

As soon as he finished he rose and left with Michael Mulciber, who was turning out to be a good conversationalist. The next class was History of magic with the Huffelpuffs, maybe the class wouldn't be so boring and he could rein in his temper. Something his grandfather always told him to be aware of. Gentlemen did not have tempers or throw tantrums!

Professor Binns was the only teacher that had the unique distinction of being a ghost. And his lecture was so dry that Severus gave up trying to pay attention and decided to read about the subject.

During the class he passed noted to Mulciber. He was bored and had to have something to pass the time.

On the way out, "That class was a joke." Mulciber mumbled.

"I wonder if I could get any of my work from another class done during that hour?" Severus wondered aloud. They were far enough away from the classroom.

"Severus, only you would say that."

"Alright there, Nesbit." Severus smiled. If anyone could lighten his mood it was Alice Nesbit. Mulciber coughed, "Right, introductions. Alice Nesbit this is Michael Mulciber, Michael Mulciber this is Alice Nesbit."

"Charmed to meet you, Miss Nesbit."

"Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Mulciber."

Justin Avery called over Mulciber. "Oh, Prince I forgot…."

"No worries, I will see you in the common room later on tonight."

After he left, Alice turned toward Severus. "I heard that you and Lily had a disagreement."

"If you could call it that."

"What happened?"

"She gave me her word that she would sit with me in every class. But she turned flighty towards me when it came to her new friends."

"Her friends from her dorm, hmmm?"

"Preciously."

"I was wondering if that was going to happen or when."

"You knew?"

"Not when it came to you. But for Lily yes. She has never really been around witches before. Since she wants to make friends of her own. I do not count since I was almost paired as her friend by your grandfather. And before you get all defensive, Severus, you would have to admit the Slytherin picked your friends out as well."

"Well…yes in a way."

"Severus, your grandfather would have made Salazar Slytherin proud."

Severus tilted his head, "Of course he would have, and he is the quentisianl Slytherin."

"That was just his way. And don't worry about Lily, Severus, she will always be your friend."

"But with all of the inter house rivalry, will she want to be mine?"

"Of course, you silly goose. You both are just having a disagreement. Everything will be good as rain by tonight."

"What happens in the next seven years when we continue to have fights like this, hmmm? When she starts to choose to be with her house mates instead of being around a slimy snake?" Alice turned around and pinched Severus on the arm. "Hey, what did ya do that for?" Severus's Yorkshire voice rose over his carefully controlled shire voice.

"Don't ever think that low of yourself again. Besides if Aristotle or your grandfather was here they would do the same thing. Oh, now look at the time, we are going to be late for herbology if we do not hurry."

Thanks for getting tutored well by Hepatitis Lupin in all things plants and herbs, the class was a cakewalk for Severus, besides he teamed up with Alice and since she was a natural, they both finished early.

Professor Sprout was impressed with both Severus and Alice. Particularly, Alice, she saw such innate talent with plants in her new start pupil.

The next class was potions with Professor Slughorn. Severus was late to class and he sat in the centre as a buffer of sorts between the Gryffendors and the Slytherins. Lily almost ran over to him and sat down beside him.

"Sev, please can we talk after class."

"I suppose so."

"Welcome to all my new students to Hogwarts. In this class…." Severus felt that he was on auto-piolet for the duration of the class. Yet his potion at the end was the best of the whole class.

After class he met with Lily under a huge oak tree by the lake. He stood with his arms crossed and frowned down at her.

"When you do that you remind me of your grandfather, you know."

"Lily…"

"Severus, I am sorry. I honestly forgot. I was laughing at a joke that Marlene told me and then afterward Mary somehow asked if I would sit with her at DADA and I said yes. If I would have known…"Lily's eyes swam with tears.

Severus could never resist Lily when she would cry. "Fine, just don't do it again. I mean I was counting on you to be my partner. Remember we all agreed that we would be each other's partners and help one another."

"I really am sorry Sev. I mean we can still help each other. Right?"

"I suppose."

"Thank you, Sev! Now let's go for a walk. Come on." Lily grabbed him by the hand and started to drag him around the lake.

While walking, Severus couldn't help but feel that that was not to be their last discussions about house politics and that it was only the beginning.

On Wednesday night at midnight, all of the first years climbed the steps to the astronomy tower. Severus could understand astrology, but it was Aristotle who was the fanatic about the class.

So between all four of the friends, they had a very strong study group and tutored each other very well.

First semester

As the days came and went, the students fell into a pattern. They would get up, shower, dress, breakfast, go to classes, lunch, a few more classes then dinner, study, and then bed.

In between all of that, were the extra curricular activities. From the different clubs, Severus joined three clubs: chess, potions and the duelling club. To watching Quidditch and have course the pranks that Potter, Black and Pettigrew through in.

Severus was right though about the novelty of Hogwarts wearing off when the reality of having to actually learn would set in.

For most students, it took a week when the students found there was actually work and responsibility involved with the different courses, some it took less amount of time when they found out that their carefree relaxing days were over with, although there were those who were still chipper about school.

Severus just rolled his eyes at the endless 'chattering' of such optimism that mostly the girls and even Huffelpuffs seemed to have plenty of, in spades as well. They gave him a headache just to think about their responses.

Why were there such people such as these who always seemed so happy? Someone could be hexing them with an unforgivable and they could keep on happily chatting about how brilliant everything was, even the spell that was used against them.

Annoying bunch of halfwits. Severus would rather hear a student moping about how there was far too much homework than to have to put up with the endless and mind numbing barrage of nonsense coming from the dunderheads.

The headmaster heard him talking about that to Lily, Alice and Aristotle one evening as they were serving detention at the trophy case. He came to dismiss them from their detention.

They had hexed Potter, Black and Pettigrew good for a prank that they had played on them.

Whenever Aristotle, Lily or Severus would start talking they found they could not talk but had to sing out their conversations, that or stutter what they had on their minds. Alice was their friend and stood by them for what they had on mind to get them back.

The hex was brilliant; Potter's gang never knew what hit them. Aristotle had the idea of how to embarrass them, Severus made the potion, Alice obtained the ingredients and Lily slipped the potion into their shampoo and conditioner.

Of course that was too easy if they were going to have the potion express itself right there. But with the four friends that was too simple. Who would see the end result and all of the work they put into it?

So the potion was dormant until they drank some Butterbeer at the Halloween Feast. That would be the best place to humiliate Potter, Black and Pettigrew, since almost, if not all, would be at the feast on the great hall.

Well, suffice to say the whole student body found out what those three looked liked bald.

When the Marauders drank the Butterbeer their hair started to fall out.

Potter's hair that was at different angles started to detach itself from his head for a long time he would not be ruffling his hair in an attempt to look impressive. Black's straight hair that curled at the bottom which he was so proud of was falling out even faster than Potters, well he would not be spending more time fixing his hair and looking in the mirror than any of the girls of the school. Pettigrew whose mousy brown hair was shaped against his face, was probably the first one to realize what was happening, amazingly enough.

They did not notice anything at first, until people were starting to laugh and point at them. It was then that Peter noticed what was happening to black and Potter and he put his hand on his head and squeaked.

James and Sirius looked at Peter and with shaking hands felt their scalps. They quickly got up from the table and ran off to their dorm room.

Knowing whom Potter and his gang targeted, Dumbledore knew who played the joke right away.

"Wallace, Evans, Nesbitt and Prince will accompany me to my office." Dumbledore announced to the whole school.

Before he got up from his seat, Malfoy looked toward Severus and raised his goblet, and stated almost with interest, "Well done, Mr. Prince."

Severus lifted his right eyebrow and inclined his head to say thank you and then he got up from the seat. Only to have Slytherin house start to cheer and applaud him and his deed. There was not a one in Slytherin house that did not like the arrogant boys. Severus smirked and gave a half bow.

"Mr. Prince if you can tear yourself away from your fan club of sorts, you and your friends have an engagement in my office."

Dumbledore shook his head already knowing that he was going to have to put up with those types of pranks for seven years between the Marauders and the four cohorts, as the staffs was starting to think of them as.

In short there would be no peace for the students and the teachers at the school for a very long time, if ever. They might even influence the next generation of students with their jokes. So Hogwarts may never be the same again.

All four got assigned detention polishing the trophies. The first ever for them as students. Although Aristotle, Alice, Lily and Severus got howlers from their parents and grandfathers after the headmaster sent them word.

While all of that was going on Remus Lupin sat back and watched quietly and shook his head. What the others may not understand, was that he was slowly becoming friends with Potter, Pettigrew and Black.

_________________

I am so sorry that it has been a while since I updated. But life has been hectic.

If everyone who reads this would be so good to review, I would appreciate it. Thanks….


End file.
